darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Lesser Demon Champion
The Lesser Demon Champion is one of the 16 champions fought as part of the Champions' Challenge distraction and diversion. Like the other champions, he may be fought beneath the Champions' Guild, but only after a player finds a Lesser demon champion scroll, which is dropped by lesser demons very rarely. After being defeated the first time, he may be fought again weekly for additional slayer and constitution experience. Like the other champions, there is a special restriction during the fight with him. In the case of the demon, players are not allowed to wear anything into the arena, meaning that the demon must be fought unarmed without any armour or weapons. The demon is also capable of attacking with very powerful magical attacks, dealing up to 1470 damage. Despite this, his melee is pathetically weak, only being able to hit 1 damage. Due to the item restriction and his strength, the Lesser Demon Champion is widely regarded as the toughest champion in the minigame. Strategy As no armour can be used, bringing food and prayer potions into the fight is recommended. Without a weapon, unarmed combat has to be used instead, but even with Legacy Mode or Momentum, it will barely scratch the demon. As such, you must either find a way to bypass the restriction and get a weapon, or use more unconventional forms of attack to deal with the demon. Note that while no weapons or armour can be brought into the arena, you can carry crafting materials and make them inside. It is possible to hide behind one of the walls for time to make what you need from raw materials. One of the more effective methods is to carry blisterwood logs and make blisterwood stakes or staff so that you have a good weapon against the Lesser Demon Champion. If you haven't completed The Branches of Darkmeyer, you can make a bow with arrows (requires a log, a bowstring, arrowheads and headless arrows), or bat wand and bat book (requires batwing and thread). As long as you have a weapon and some food, defeating the demon should not be too difficult. But in case you need armour, making ranged armour from various types of leather and thread is recommended. With completion of The Temple at Senntisten and level 65 Prayer, the Deflect Melee curse can provide an effective means of fighting the demon. Standing at a distance and using it will cause half of the demon's magic attacks to be negated, and deflects some damage back towards the demon. This is often upwards of 100 damage dealt to the demon per hit, making it a slow but effective means of whittling its health down. A more effective method involves using Dreadnips from the Dominion Tower. Simply send a Dreadnip to attack the demon while protecting yourself, and it will deal a large amount of damage to the demon, making short work of it. If using this method, standing next to the demon so it will use its weak melee attack is recommended. Rewards * * * A new banner hung under the Champions' Guild to celebrate victory Trivia * Before the release of the Evolution of Combat, the demon was much easier to defeat, as spells could be used without a weapon. * The fire spell animation of the lesser demon champion has yet to be updated. * It is weak to a ranged style (thrown), despite the fact that only melee can be used against it. * Although other demons (including most Quest ones) have been graphically updated, the Lesser Demon Champion is yet to be updated and still uses the old graphics. Despite this, it has the updated attack animation that many other demons use. nl:Lesser Demon Champion fi:Lesser Demon Champion Category:Unique monsters Category:Champion's Challenge